Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
This invention relates generally to mounts for archery bow sights, and in particular to an improved adjustable bow sight mount which allows for the sight to be adjusted laterally (i.e., in a plane generally perpendicular to the bow).
Bow hunters typically use pin sights when hunting game. The pin sight includes at least one pin which is positioned on the bow and is used to aim at the target, such as a deer or a target. Before an archer hunts, the pin is positioned on the bow to indicate a certain distance, i.e., 100 yards. If the archer is to shoot at game at a different distance, the pin will have to be repositioned with respect to the bow, i.e., it will have to be moved vertically. Additionally, there are times when the pin has to be moved horizontally or laterally relative to the bow. In either of these instances, it is important that the pin remain generally perpendicular to the plane of the bow. On many bow sight mounts, when the pin is repositioned, the design of the mount does not ensure that the pin will remain in the desired perpendicular position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,936, 5,524,601, 5,509,402, 5,657,740, 5,694,698, and 5,722,175, all of which are assigned to the same assignee of the current invention, and all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose pin mounts which maintain the pin perpendicular to the plane of the bow during vertical adjustment of the pin or sight. However, there are times when an archer needs to adjust the position of the pin sight mount relative to the bow.
An adjustable mount is provided for mounting a bow sight to an arm extending from an archery bow to allow the sight to be moved in two generally perpendicular axes. The mount includes a first generally horizontal slide mounted to the arm and a second generally vertical slide slideable along the first slide. The sight is slideable along the second slide. The first slide is a generally horizontal slide, and the second slide is a generally vertical slide. However, the orientation of the two slides could be reversed.
Each slide includes a fixed portion and a movable portion. The fixed portion of the first slide is mounted to the arm, and the fixed portion of the second slide is mounted to the first slide movable portion. The fixed portion includes a track defining a generally T-shaped channel. A generally T-shaped block is received in the channel to be movable along the track. The block includes a first hole which is generally parallel to the axis of the channel and a post which extends from the block of the channel. The movable portion of the slide is mounted to the post. A shaft extends through the block first hole; whereby, rotation of the shaft in one direction causes the block, and hence the movable portion, to move along the track in one direction, and rotation of the shaft in a second direction causes the block, and hence the movable portion, to move along the track in a second direction.
Preferably, the post is formed independently of the block. The block thus includes a second hole, generally perpendicular to the axis of the channel, in which the post is received. The post includes a threaded hole near the its end which is received in the block. The shaft extends trough the post hole. The shaft cooperates with the post to move the block, and hence the movable portion, relative to the fixed portion as the shaft is rotated.
The post has a threaded end which extends through a hole in the movable portion. A lock knob is threaded on to a free end of the post. When the lock knob is tightened against the movable portion, the block is pulled against a surface of the channel creating a frictional interference between the channel and the block which substantially prevents movement of the block, and hence the movable portion, relative to the slide.
To maintain the movable portion in alignment with the fixed portion, and especially the track of the fixed portion, the fixed portion and movable portion both include grooves which are generally parallel with the axis of the channel. A fitting is mounted to the block. The fitting has rails which are received in the grooves of the fixed and movable portions of the slide.